Stratum
The Stratum is a mid-sized four-door station wagon seen in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Zirconium in the HD Universe. Design The Stratum is generally depicted as a conventional station wagon. However, it has a more streamlined design than other station wagons in the series. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Stratum's design, performance, and its likely V6 engine suggest that it is derived from the fifth generation (1994–1997) Honda Accord wagon; however D-pillars have been added. The car's real-life counterpart fails to fit in the game's time setting (1992). It could also be based of the Saturn SL1 wagon because of the time period, styling and plastic body. The car is one of the gang cars used by the San Fierro Triads. HD Universe In GTA IV, the Zirconium Stratum 2.6GT still takes its primary inspiration from the 1998-2001 Citroën Xantia estate and the fifth generation Honda Accord station wagon or Saturn SL1 (with the same added pillars as the previous rendition), albeit with a front end derived from the S3-R31 and R32 Nissan Skyline (hood, hood badge and grill from the R31 and headlight design from the R32). The rear end greatly resembles the first generation Subaru Impreza station wagon although much longer and C-pillars which may be derived from the 1996-2001 Toyota Camry wagon. The bodywork also has a very large resemblance to the Ford EF Falcon Wagons or the Mk III Ford Sierra wagon. In GTA V, the Stratum's design remains unchanged,, except for an added all-wheel-drive. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Acceleration and speed are surprisingly good, considering the Stratum’s size. The engine is most likely a powerful V6 or Inline-4 and the drivetrain is front-engine, rear-drive, making the Stratum a good selection as a drive-by vehicle. The body is weak, however, making the car susceptible to intense damage from high-speed impacts and heavy gunfire. HD Universe The model appears to be an Inline 4 with a single turbo fitted, alongside the Turbocharger's air filter (seen at the bottom right). This is coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Acceleration is rather decent, and has a high top speed. The Stratum's handling is quite good, though oversteer can be dramatic at times, and its suspension evens out bumps without being excessively soft. Braking is acceptable, and ABS is standard on all Stratum station wagons. Crash deformation is very good, with the Stratum keeping most of its shape in a collision; engine build quality, however, is less desirable, with the Stratum often left disabled after only a few impacts. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= }} In GTA V, the Stratum performs better thanks to its AWD layout. Other than that, the Stratum remains the same as in GTA IV. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (in-game model) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 5}} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' in GTA San Andreas.]]The Stratum is considered a tuner, and can be upgraded at Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Variants *The game's Stratum may appear in two forms; the standard model and the "Twin Turbo" variant, which features an additional spoiler over the rear windscreen and a "Twin Turbo" badge in the rear. The GTA IV rendition also features an optional sunroof or luggage rails. Stratum-GTA4-TwinTurbo-front.jpg|Stratum, Twin Turbo variant (Rear quarter view, featuring an additional spoiler). Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Puncture Wounds - CJ has to burst the tires of the Stratum driven by a woman, toward the countryside, with one of three spike strips available, as CJ and Cesar need a Stratum to complete Wang Cars' list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Spawns in the Wang Cars showroom in San Fierro after completing Puncture Wounds. * Commonly spawns in and around San Fierro Triads territory in Chinatown and Calton Heights, San Fierro. * Spawns near the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. * In the compound of a plastic factory during the mission You've Had Your Chips. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Spawns all around Broker, South Bohan as well as in Easton and The Triangle in Algonquin. * Spawns in traffic in multiplayer modes in GTA IV, but is unavailable in counterparts in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * On Nowhere Road in Sandy Shores, Blaine County. Trivia General * The Stratum plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Bounce FM or SF-UR if you steal it from a Triad member. **GTA IV: Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR. **Episodes from Liberty City: Integrity 2.0 or WKTT Radio. **GTA V:'' Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, the Stratum had an emblem on the hood.Beta Stratum * The Stratum had a glitch that if you fit an X-Flow front bumper to it, it will show a mirrored license plate without the registration number. * In GTA San Andreas, it is one of the gang cars used by the San Fierro Triads, the other two being the Elegy and the Sultan; it heavily increases CJ's sex appeal. HD Universe * The GTA IV Stratum is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. * In GTA IV, after completing Stevie's text message car thefts, the Stratum may be sold in his garage for $1,800. * In GTA Online, The Stratum makes a good car for people starting off, despite it being a wagon, it has a reasonable top speed, cheap to get back once destroyed and is controllable on all terrain due to its four wheel drive. Players do need to be mindful that the Stratum has no visual modifications in Los Santos Customs, unlike in San Andreas' Wheel Arch Angels. Reference Navigation }} de:Stratum es:Stratum pl:Stratum pt:Stratum sv:Stratum Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Zirconium Category:Station wagons Category:Gang vehicles Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Tuners